The Show
by black4minister
Summary: A Seto Kaiba story, featring meanSeto, brotherlySeto, and basically anything a Kaiba fan could want. A story that stemmed from a little challenge I set myself. Details inside! One-shot.


**A/N: One of the stories that stemmed from a challenge I set myself. I put my iPod on shuffle and I had to write a story based on the title of the song that came up. I did one for each of the fandoms that I write for, and as I recently joined the Yugioh one, I wrote a story for that too. This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it too. When this song first came up I didn't know how I would link it to Seto, as Girls Aloud doesn't suit him at all, but then this came to me!**

**Please note that the story is based on the title of the song, not necessarily the lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yugioh, nor the song The Show by Girls Aloud. **

The Show

He glared as the secretary nervously opened the door. She was new, and very scared of him. He did nothing to reassure her that he was not some monster. Quite the opposite in fact.

"What?" he snapped, not bothering to look up from his computer.

He heard her start slightly, before she steadied herself, half hiding behind one of the double doors. Her voice was timid, and shook slightly, "There's a phone call for you, Mister Kaiba"

Pause.

"Well?" he demanded, this time glaring directly at her instead of at the screen, "Are you going to tell me who it is?"

The poor girl visibly gulped, before nodding, unable to meet his eye. "It's Channel 5, Sir. They want to know if they can have a few quotes about the new software you're launching"

Kaiba almost forgot to glare he was so surprised. Where had they found this girl? And had no one even bothered to explain how this company worked? Well, that wasn't his problem. "Either you have the memory of a goldfish or you didn't bother finding out anything from my last secretary before taking up the position" She merely looked more scared, and rather blank. He sighed in annoyance. "I don't care if the President calls personally looking for an interview. I don't do Press. Understand?"

By now the girl seemed incapable of speech and just bobbed her head up and down before retreating as quickly as possible. Kaiba watched the door close with a snap. If this girl (who was in fact a few years older then Seto himself) couldn't even handle one phone-call then he would soon be looking for yet another. That would make five so far this year. He sighed and settled back to his typing.

By the end of the day Kaiba had yelled down the phone at four different people and scared his secretary twice more. He would be surprised if she actually worked up the nerve to come back tomorrow. He gave his driver a grunt as the limo door was opened for him, and then headed into the mansion. He got about three feet in the door before he was attacked by a black-haired whirlwind of energy.

"Big brother!" Mokuba was hanging out of one of his arms – not that he minded. "How was your day? Mine was brilliant! I got a perfect score on my maths test – ain't that great? And we had so much fun at lunch time. There's a new kid – his name's John – and he's so funny. And he plays Duel Monsters! He's good but I beat him, Seto! I used that new trick you taught me last week, and it worked perfectly! Of course he didn't stand a chance with you teaching me – everyone knows you're the best! How's the company doing? What's your new secretary like? Is she nice? – She looked nice to me!"

They got all the way up the stairs before Mokuba had to stop for a breather, and Seto ceased his chance. "My day was fine, Mokuba, as usual. I'm glad you're doing well in your studies – and that you're proving so talented at Dual Monsters. John sounds nice, I'll have him checked out. And I wouldn't get too attached to that secretary is I was you – she won't last long"

Mokuba's eyebrows creased, "Why not Seto? Doesn't she like it? We're paying her well"

"She can't function for nerves. She's not much use to me if she's a snivelling ball"

His little brother frowned, this time at him, "She wouldn't be so scared if you would just be nice to her, Seto – why do you have to be so mean to everyone. You're never like that to me"

Seto ruffled his brother's hair, not answering the question, and sent him away to get some food. Of course he was never mean to Mokuba, he had sworn to always protect his little brother, and he took that oath seriously. What Mokuba didn't understand was that Seto _had_ to be cold and aloof to everyone outside their home. Seto had made sure to keep Mokuba out of any of the business that could hurt him, but Seto had born the full brunt of it. At fourteen he had become CEO to KaibaCorp. Being taken seriously by the _cleaners_ had been hard enough, let alone the hotshots in suits that ruled the boardroom. They were all five times Seto's age and treated him as though he had just walked into the wrong room. He had had to put aside the child from that moment on. He had become the cold, hard businessman because that was the only way for a teenager to survive in the corporate world. If he went around being nice to people, giving leeway on things, accepting failures – then the world would go back to treating him like a child. If he wanted to be successful, respected, then he had to be all adult, and ruthless to boot. It was just the way things were.

And Mokuba was the only one who knew it was just a show. The only one who ever saw the eighteen year old behind the diamond edged mask. But that was fine by Seto. Mokuba was all that mattered to him anyway, he was all he had.

**A/N: My Yugioh fans have proven themselves to be AMAZING reviewers – so don't let the side down now! Lol, love you all!**


End file.
